Ambitionz Az A Ridah
Ambitionz Az A Ridah es una canción del rapero Tupac Shakur, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto V. Se puede escuchar en West Coast Classics Letra I won't deny it, I'm a straight ridah You don't wanna fuck with me Got the police bustin at me But they can't do nuttin to a G (Let's get ready to ruuumbllle!!) Now you know how we do it like a G What really go on in the mind of a nigga that get down for theirs Constantly, money over bitches I won't deny it, I'm a straight ridah You don't wanna fuck with me Got the police bustin at me I won't deny it, I'm a straight ridah Police bustin at me I won't deny it, I'm a straight ridah / Got the police bustin at me I won't deny it, I'm a straight ridah.. Not bitches over money Stay on your grind nigga My ambitions as a ridah! My ambitions as a ridah! So many battlefield scars while driven in plush cars This life as a rap star is nothin without heart Was born rough and rugged, addressin the mad public My attitude was, "Fuck it," cause motherfuckers love it To be a soldier, must maintain composure at ease Though life is complicated, only what you make it to be Uhh, and my ambitions as a ridah to catch her while she hot, and horny, go up inside her Then I spit some game in her ear, "Go to the tele hoe" Equipped with money and a Benz, cause bitch I'm barely broke I'm smokin bomb-ass weed feelin crucial From player to player, the game's tight, the feeling's mutual From hustlin and prayers, to breakin motherfuckers to pay-up I got no time for these bitches, cause these hoes tried to play us I'm on a meal-ticket mission, want a mil', so I'm wishin Competition got me ripped, on that bullshit they stressin (boo-yaa!) I'ma rhyme though, clown hoes like it's manditory No guts no glory my nigga bitch got the game distorted Now it's on and it's on because I said so Can't trust a bitch in the bidness so I got with Death Row Now these money hungry bitches gettin suspicious Started plottin and plannin on schemes, to come and trick us But Thug niggaz be on point and game tight (yeah) Me, Syke and Bogart, wrap it up the same night Got problems then handle it, motherfuckers see me These niggaz is jealous cause deep in they heart they wanna be me Uhh, yeah, and now ya got me right beside ya Hopin you listen I catch you payin attention to my amibitions as a ridah I won't deny it, I'ma straight ridah You don't wanna fuck with me My ambitions as a ridah Got the police bustin at me But they can't do nuttin to a G (I won't deny it, I'ma straight ridah) Peep it.. it was my only wish to rise above these jealous coward mutherfuckers I despise When it's time to ride, I was the first off this side, give me the nine I'm ready to die right here tonight, and motherfuck they life (yeah nigga!) That's what they screamin as they drill me, but I'm hard to kill So open fire, I see you kill me (that's all you niggaz got?) witness my steel Spittin at adversaries envious and after me I'd rather die before they capture me, watch me bleed Mama come rescue me I'm suicidal thinkin thoughts I'm innocent, so there'll be bullets flyin when I'm caught (Shoot!) Fuck doin jail time, better day, sacrifice Won't get a chance to do me like they did my nigga Tyson Thuggin for life and if you right then nigga die for it Let them other brothers try, at least you tried for it When it's time to die to be a man you pick the way you leave Fuck peace and the police, my ambitions as a ridah My murderous lyrics equipped with spirits of the Thugs before me Pay off the block evade the cops cause I know they comin for me I been hesitant to reappear, been away for years Now I'm back my adversaries been reduced to tears Question my methods to switch up speeds, sure as some bitches bleeds niggaz'll feel the fire of my mother's corrupted seed Blast me but they didn't finish, (buck buck buck buck buck) didn't diminish my powers so now I'm back to be a motherfuckin menace, they cowards That's why they tried to set me up Had bitch-ass niggaz on my team, so indeed, they wet me up But I'm back reincarnated, incarcerated At the time I contemplate the way that God made it Lace em with lyrics that's legendary, musical mercenary For money, I'll have these motherfuckers buried (I been) gettin much mail in jail, niggaz tellin me to kill it Knowin when I get out, they gon' feel it Witness the realest, a whoridah when I put the shit inside the cry from all your people when they find her Just remind ya, my history'll prove I been it Revenge on them niggaz that played me, and all the cowards that was down widdit Now it's yo' nigga right beside ya Hopin you listenin, catch you payin attention to my ambitions as a ridah Video center|400px Categoría:Canciones de West Coast Classics